Encyclopaedia Judaica
da non confondersi con la Jewish Encyclopedia. La Encyclopaedia Judaica è un'enciclopedia in 26 volumi pubblicata in lingua inglese su argomenti legati all'ebraismo come storia di un popolo, della sua lingua, cultura e fede. Comprende parti di esegesi della scrittura, e della tradizione giuridica. Fino al 2010 è stata pubblicata in due edizioni principalila seconda in 22 volumi. cfr. il sito, a parte qualche stampa con revisioni minori e in versione su CD-ROMIn questa versione vi sono almeno 100.000 collegamenti intertestuali, con video, mappe, tracce audio per la pronuncia ecc.. Storia Il progetto nasce a Gerusalemme nel 1970 e la pubblicazione inizia l'anno successivo dalla Keter Publishing House in contemporanea con la Macmillan Company di New York. Agli iniziali 16 volumi (1971-72) viene aggiunto un volume l'anno fino al 1994, con l'aggiunta di un volume di aggiornamenti 1973-82 e uno 1983-92.In totale questi volumi contengono oltre 15 milioni di parole in più di 25.000 voci. La direzione editoriale è stata di Cecil Roth e in seguito di Geoffrey Wigoder, i collaboratori per le voci oltre 2.200. Una versione più corta, ridotta in 11 volumi e 3 supplementi fu pubblicata dal 1976 al 2005 in lingua russacfr. il sito di un'edizione elettronica basata su quella.. Con lo stesso nome di Encyclopaedia Judaica esiste anche un'enciclopedia in tedesco pubblicata a Berlino dal 1928 al 1934 dalla Eshkol Publishing Society di Nahum Goldmann e mai portata a termine. La direzione editoriale era di Jakob Klatzkin e Ismar Elbogen, ma dopo 10 volumi (da Aach a Lyra) il progetto fu fermato dai nazisti. Dalla stessa vennero pubblicati due volumi in ebraico (da A'' a ''Antipas) con il nome di Eshkol (in ebraico: אשכול). Qualche articolo venne però inserito nell'edizione principale successiva e a Goldmann venne pagata una somma nell'ambito del progetto di "Wiedergutmachung" o riparazione che il governo tedesco fece per tentare di compensare i danni dei nazisti (tramite l'ufficio di "Bundesentschädigungsgesetz", 1953-69). Un'altra versione più cortacfr. Jewish Encyclopedia, fu pubblicata in 12 volumi dal 1901 al 1906. Questa fu continuata con i volumi Jüdisches Lexikon I–II (1927–28, dizionario), Encyclopaedia Judaica I–II (1927–28, ripresa in due volumi) e Zsidó Lexikon (1929, a cura di Ujvári Péter, in lingua ungherese)cfr. Zsidó Lexikon.. Il successo nel campo degli studiosi e le recensioni positive hanno provato negli anni la sua attendibilità e competenza, confermate dalla raccomandazione della AJLOppure Association of Jewish Libraries, cfr. il loro sito. e della "Library of Congress" americanacfr. il loro sito.. In particolare il loro metodo di traslitterazione dall'ebraico in inglese è oggi quello maggiormente adottato nell'editoria. Seconda edizione Nel luglio del 2003, l'editore Thomson Gale ha annunciato di avere acquisito i diritti per una seconda edizione. Nel gennaio 2007 fu dunque pubblicata in 22 volumi, con la direzione di Fred Skolnik, che aveva lavorato anche alla prima edizione e il contributo decisivo alle nuove voci sulla Shoah di Michael Berenbaum e sulle donne nell'ebraismo di Judith Baskin. Quasi 1.200 collaboratori e oltre 21.000 voci (di cui 1.600 completamente nuove e 12.000 aggiornate) compongono questa seconda edizione. Il Dartmouth College gli ha conferito nel 2007 la sua prestigiosa medaglia dedicata alle migliori opere di consultazione e riferimentocfr. il sito e il discorso. come pure è stata premiata dal "Library Journal" (rivista del settore bibliografico)cfr. il sito.. Note Voci correlate * Jewish Encyclopedia, a cura di Cyrus Adler dal 1901 al 1906. Bibliografia * Joan Biella, "Authority Work in Ruritania", 2001; e Proceedings of the 36th Annual Convention of the Association of Jewish Libraries, 2001. * Shnayer Leiman, "The New Encyclopaedia Judaica: Some Preliminary Observations", 2007. * David B. Levy, [http://www.jewishlibraries.org/ajlweb/publications/proceedings/proceedings2002/levy.pdf "The Making of the Encyclopaedia Judaica and the Jewish Encyclopedia"], 2002; e [http://www.jewishlibraries.org/ajlweb/publications/proceedings/proceedings2002.htm Proceedings of the 37th Annual Convention of the Association of Jewish Libraries], 2002. * "Gale Acquires a Cultural Treasure: Gale to publish The Encyclopaedia Judaica - first new edition in more than 30 years", press-release del 29 luglio 2003 alla Thomson Gale Publishing. Collegamenti esterni * sito ufficiale * sito ufficiale per Europa, medio oriente e Africa * articolo del "Jerusalem Post" sulla seconda edizione * Lancio alla Fiera del libro di Francoforte, 2006. Fonti * Categoria:Enciclopedie in inglese Categoria:Ebraismo